Swapped Fontcest
by minecraftfan0237
Summary: This is the first time writing a fanfic on this topic so if there is any lemon then it may not be very good. Plus this contains the ship sans x papyrus /Papysans so any haters... your really in the wrong place.. (There may be more character than listened I'm not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1: AN and intro

Heya guys :) This is my first time writing a fanfiction in this context and I really don't know how well this will turn out so bare with me, thank you :) Plus this will be underground but there will be a few new shops and possibly some new characters. Plus be sure to check out my Wattpad: minecraftfan0237 . Its what the story is originally being written on and its going to have updates faster as i don't need to be on the computer to upload.

Sans was lazily walking home from a long day at work, he usually walked home with Papyrus but he went home early because he passed out from being sleep deprived.

Papyrus' POV (this is a dream)

I was walking down the streets of Snowdin, they were empty not a soul was here, not even Sans. I tried to call him but it just went to his voicemail every time... " _Papyrus"_ An unknown voice called out to me

" _Papyrus, your life will become unbearable if you don't find someone to love" I looked at him with a puzzled expression "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_ he just gave me a glare enough to say what are you stupid but then without any further warning he just disappeared into a pitch black cloud.

Meanwhile... (Sans POV)

 _Ugh finally I cant wait to get in here and see pap.._ you thought to yourself. Without any effort you pushed the door open only to see papyrus sprawled out on the couch, a orange blush and a sparkle in his half-closed eye sockets, this sight made your soul flutter _Oh my god... he looks so cute_ you stopped yourself at that thought _WAIT CUTE oh no I cant be having these feelings toward my brother, he'll hate me if he ever finds out SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I need to just calm down._ You sat down on the couch near papyrus deeply inhaling and exhaling to calm yourself down this was working extremely well until you fell asleep...

third person (short)

Papyrus' eye sockets fluttered, slowly stirring awake he noticed his brother sleeping, Sans was almost laying on his chest his cheeks glowing a soft blue, Papyrus' face went a deeper orange than it already was after a few minutes planning how to get up without waking his brother up, he slid off the couch and walked out the door

Papyrus' POV

I walked down the empty streets of Snowdin, the streets just as empty as the ones in my dream but this time I knew sans was asleep that's why he wouldn't answer his phone. I turned to go down an ally where a man in a black coat on stopped me "Hey kid, That expression is the expression of someone who wants more out of there love life..." I was dumbstruck and just nodded in response "heh knew it, I have something that will let you know who you truly love and that they love you back" He threw some sort of thing on the ground creating a black smoke and he was gone, but instead of being in the alley I was on the couch with sans sleeping on me...


	2. Chapter 2: The switch

Third person

Sans woke up staring at the ceiling, he could feel a small body laying on his chest, he wiped his face with gloved hand ... WAIT WHAT!? Sans suddenly bolted up, looking down to see Papyrus' tall lanky body with himself resting on it, he presumed that was Papyrus but just in case he didn't use a name "Sup, hey um, dude? Can you wake up ?"

Papyrus' POV

I woke up, a large body shifting underneath me, I slowly opened my eyes looking at whoever was under me, I was lost for words ... It was me! "OH MY GOD, SANS HELP A DOPPELGÄNGER!"  
"No no bro it's me Sans!" I looked at him with pure fear in my eyes "oh and pap look down" he said simply. I slowly looked down seeing sans' body, while Sans was in my body, Sans was laughing "UM SANS? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING ?" "Your reaction to this" Sans was tearing up at my reaction

Third person

Sans and Papyrus were looking at each other/ themselves "S-sans" papyrus said calmly "Yeah pap ...?" Sans said blushing a small orange glow _"oh my stars he's cute"_ papyrus thought _"WAIT, he's my brother AND at the moment he's ME! Ugh I really can't be thinking about this"_ Papyrus was blushing a bright blue "Um Pap why are you blushing ... As I'm usually in my body I KNOW that's a blush ..." Papyrus was staring at Sans with small hearts in his eyes "Um it's nothing Sans ... Anyway why do you think this happened?" "I'm not sure I was asleep all the time I was home yesterday."  
Papyrus remembered the man from the alley ...


	3. Chapter 3: Impressions

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6448a2f87c510b974ab622a9fea620ce"Third person:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3e06e0e5bd1f105552f157ec87e680"Sans was getting up off the couch and was heading toward the door "SANS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus asked with both concern and annoyance in his voice, "I'm going to grillbys bro" Sans replied simply. Papyrus looked like he was going to blow a gasket "SANS! We don't want people to think we have switched personalities!" Sans sighed with annoyance "So you want me to act like you?" "Pretty much Sans". Sans took a deep breath, threw back papyrus' scarf "NYEH HEH HEH I'M THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS! AND I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN SO I CAN BE IN THE ROYAL GAURD" Papyrus laughed at his brother's impression "Ok, ok let me try you now." Sans was already giggling "heh don't worry pap I've done a skele-TON of work, no need to jump out of your skin because of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fc78c0f575f861c0faf594260560df9"Sans' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754890a394b66795b83c7c120c0ee6c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh my god... He's so cute" I thought /em"those puns were so bad oh my god" I was crying from laughter "Oh and papyrus you'll need to go to grillbys as well, I've been going there everyday and he'll get worried otherwise just aka for the usual and you'll be fine" Paps face was priceless at the though of going to grillbys every day "EVERY! DAY?!" I couldn't take it anymore and I burst out laughing "you think you've got it bad? I have to do exercise" Papyrus was dying at my comment, he was so cute when he laughed "C'mon pap, you oughter get used to sleeping, that's what I do best, I never get tired of it, I could do it with my eyes closed" "If you don't stop you might get arrested Nyeh heh heh" we both got on the couch, I was hugging pap "Night shorty~" Pap just looked at me and smiled "Goodnight brother" And they both fell asleep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9c7240ff1f6bcdaf8e8d0eaa3e3823"Papyrus' POV (dream world)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84a4f115fdbe3f4427089de37d0009b"I was once again in snowdin... It was still as empty as my last dream, apart from the man in black coat was there again "Papyrus ... I have something to tell you" the mysterious figure said to me .../p 


	4. Chapter 4: The dream

Papyrus' POV (still in dream world)

"W-who are you?" The hooded man just stood there, "That's not important right now, I just need to tell you information as of what's happening, Sans is also having this dream too, though certain parts are going to be cut out, plus every part of this dream is important and your only going to hear it once." My face was sinking, my smile slowly fading. "Go on then mysterious stranger" "Ok, remember that time from the alley when I said _I have something that will let you know who you truly love and that they love you back_ well how I did that was I swapped you and your lover's places, you have to truly love each other, and be able to live a convincing lifestyle as each other, you will get changed back when you achieve this, but the longer you stay as the other person the more you will become like them and if you get exactly like them then you will stay like that, even if you swap back, however if you change back while only being a bit like them then you will return to normal..." And with that he disappeared, I didn't really know what to think, being lazy like sans ... Forever that would be torture ... I found myself on the couch with sans hugging me, boy did he look cute ... Without thinking I kissed the top of his skull

Sans' POV

I felt something small press atop my skull I opened my eye socket halfway to see it was pap, I quickly closed my eye socket and pretended I was asleep. "Oh Sans ... That dream I had, I'm not sure how much you dreamed but it's clear now, why didn't you just tell me" Oh my gawd ... He sounded so sexy, even though he sounded like me, that deep voice just made him sound sexier "ughhh ... Sans~..." I flinched at how he said my name. I opened my eye socket halfway hoping Papyrus didn't notice "S-sans, your u-up?" Oooh I messed up. "Um.. Heya pap, yeah I'm up so ... How was your sleep?" Pap blushed a bright blue. "Um my dream right... Well about that, I have something to ask you and and I need to tell you something, too"


	5. Chapter 5: Explainations

Sans POV:

Papyrus seemed serious about this and he seemed really upset too, "so pap, you wanted to ask me about a dream or something?" Pap looked at me with a bit of worry "well, yeah... what did you dream last night? And be honest with me sans"  
"Well I was in Snowdin and a man came up to me and said I swapped you and the person you love" I pretty much whispered the last two words, I just hope he doesn't ask what I said "what was that you said Sans?" .Shit... I was blushing a deep orange trying not to make eye contact with pap "Um I said ... The person I love, Ok? I love you pap, I always have"

Papyrus' POV

I already knew but coming from him that meant so much to me "S-Sans did the man say anything else?"  
"N-no why do you ask?"  
"I guess he didn't tell you everything then, what really happened is I got swapped with someone who I truly love and who truly loves me back" Sans and I were blushing deeply. "I bet i-it was only b-brotherly love" I was both hurt and offended "Hmm brotherly love huh? Would you call _**THIS**_ brotherly love" without thinking I kissed sans right on the teeth making a loud clanking noise, I licked his teeth begging for entrance he allowed straight away our tongues dancing, fighting for dominance, Sans won exploring every part of my mouth, we parted a mix of blue and orange saliva in between us "Oh my god Pap... that was Amazing"

Sans' POV  
He truly loved me? I'm so happy. I would of had no idea he knew how to kiss though... "So sans? The man in my dream said we had to truest love each other and live a convincing life style, but if we stay like this too long we will begin to turn into the other person, if we completely change into the other person, even if changed back then we will stay like that but if we only change a bit and convert then we'll become normal!"  
"Well Pap I guess the truly loving each other part is done~" I purred with lust in my voice, remembering how good his mouth tasted.


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk

3rd person:

Sans and Papyrus was snuggling on the couch until Sans sat up and looked at Papyrus "So...Bro, you need to go to Grillbys , I haven't been there for a few days and I don't want him to worry."  
"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH Sans... PLEASE!"  
"Well ... I could just go like this and let everyone think we've swapped personalities" Papyrus was looking at Sans with pure shock he was blackmailing him! "Ugh! Fine!" "Great! Just ask for the usual and and you'll be fine, and if anyone tells you anything tell me when you get back ok?" "Sure Sans..."

Papyrus' POV (at grillbys)

"Hey Sans" "Hi Sans" "Hiya Sansy~"  
Everybody loved him, just got to sound like him... hmm "Heya everybody" I went to Sans' favourite bar stool "Hi Sans" "Sup Grillby" This was going to be a looooooong night... "The usual yes?"  
"Yeah thanks Grillby" he gave me some sort of red drink, it looked like ketchup, yet smelled like alcohol, I took a huge mouthful of it, to be honest it didn't taste so bad... But I'll never drink it again when I get back into my body.

After 9 shots of alcoholic ketchup

Sans' POV:

*ring ring*

"Hello? This is the great Papyrus speaking" "Hey Papyrus... I need you to come pick up Sans" What? Papyrus has gone and gotten himself drunk? Maybe it's all an act to be more like me? "Ok Grillby, I'll be there shortly" "Thank you, Papyrus"

*At grillbys*

"Ok, I'm here Grillby, where is he?"  
Papyus was sitting at the bar, my hoodie hanging off him, oh god he is actually drunk... "Oh h-*hic*-hi Ssanss"  
NO! He's going to bring suspicion "Um Sans? You mean Pap right? Nyeh heh..." I quickly pick up pap and thank Grillby, then start to walk home, slowly I start to pick up the pace and run.

"Pap! You almost gave us away!" "Oh... Sorry Sans, I *hic* just forgot" Suddenly without warning I feel Pap's scarf get ripped off me, "Pap? What are you doing?" Papyrus just looked at me and grinned in a blink of an eye my hands were tied up by his scarf...


	7. Chapter 7: Your beautiful

Sans' POV

What is he doing? I know he's drunk and can't help it but somehow, I can't help but be turned on... his flustered face, not the same flushed as when he's embarrassed, he's really hot when he's drunk. Wait! Not only is he my younger brother, but he's me at the moment! Oh... oh NO! Am I getting turned on by a DRUNK Papyrus who is me, he continued to look at me, without expecting it he ripped of his battle body chestplate and pants leaving me with boxers on, he's just staring at me, swaying a bit. "S-sans *hic* even though your me right now *hic* your still beautiful" I blushed deep orange, he started to rub over my ribs "Ah~ Papy~"

Papyrus' POV:

He sounds so beautiful he immediately covered his mouth, blushing a bright orange "Sans I want to hear you, don't cover your mouth." Hesitantly he lowered his hands, I quickly ran upstairs and got some handcuffs, I'd kept them from when me and Undyne used to play Cops and Crims when we were children, I put one of the cuffs on Sans and the other on the banister, they were special cuffs, they disabled magic. I gently felt over his ribs making him choke about moans.

The next thing I know I'm slowly closing my eyes while everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8: Brofriend

3rd person (Short?)

Papyrus' eyes stirred open, he blinked twice before he adjusted to the light. His head banging, he holded his now small skull. Papyrus slowly looked around wondering why he was on the stairs "Um pap?" Papyrus looked below him, instantly blushing a dark blue.

Papyrus' POV ( **VERY** short)

WHAR HAVE I DONE? I KNEW GOING TO GRILLBYS FOR SANS WAS A BAD IDEA! AT LEAT SANS KNOWS HOW TO CONTROL HIMSELF.

3rd person

Papyrus was just staring at sans, a blue liquid covered his bones, his hand cuffed to the banister, he was completely naked, with a bright orange member formed, he looked at Papyrus with a small portion of fear in his eye sockets. Slowly, Papyrus looked down seeing himself also naked with orange liquid accompanied with a blue member

Papyrus' POV

I can't believe I RAPED MY BROTHER... "Oh my, Sans... I'm so sorry brother, I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing ..." he just looked at me, an obviously fake smile on his face "I-its o-ok Papyrus... I know what its like to be drunk, especially since you've never had alcohol before" But its not ok! I should of stayed at home, or just ask for a different drink after the first one. "Um Pap..?" "Yeah sans?" "Do you even know what you did?" I thought for a bit, realising that I only knew what happened before I cuffed him... "Um no, all I remember doing is drinking then cuffing you up.." He blushed a deep orange ... WHY WAS HE BLUSHING? Shouldn't he be mad it me? "oh yeah, speak of the cuffs can you get them off me?" Oh yeah, I need to set him free.. I ran upstairs, almost falling up some of them because of the hangover, grabbed the key from my room. I was about to run down the stairs but I fell again, I fell down the stairs, landing on Sans' lap "Careful there bro" I unlocked the cuffs, I was about to disappear to my room before Sans grabbed my face and kissed me "Thanks, Brofriend~" WAIT... WHAT... I know it was a pun but what "Ok Pap last night you asked me to be if i wanted to be your boyfriend, I agreed but I understand if it was a drunk mistake." I looked at him pure shock in my eye sockets "Yes..." he looked at me, puzzled "I meant it, Sans .. Please don't hate me." he looked at me with a smirk on his face "How could I hate my brother, boyfriend and lover? Plus you and your kinky cuffs got me turned on last night..."


	9. Chapter 9: Shower

ans and Papyrus was sleeping on the couch, pap laying on Sans' rib cage as he is now significantly smaller, Pap honestly enjoyed it more when Sans was laying on him.

Papyrus woke up first, as usual, he looked at Sans, sleeping peacefully under him, one arm hanging off arm of the couch and the other wrapped around Papyrus.

Papyrus' POV

I really want to get up but I don't want to wake Sans... hmm, I wonder if I can use Sans' short cutting ability? I closed my eyes and focused my magic and ... Nothing happened, great! Hmm... Maybe I will have to wake him up, I shook him a little by his shoulders "Sans? Sans wake up you lazy-bones" He didn't stir, maybe tricking him? "Sans, Mettaton is about to have sex with me!" His right eye glowed orange, so he CAN hear me, I better make sure he knows it was just an experiment "I'm joking Sans, just please get up!" His eye stops glowing, he's smiling again but he still appears to be asleep ... "I need a shower, Sans!" His eye opens, he looks at me with a lustful grin, lazily he opens the other eye, he got up and carried  
me to our bathroom, "Lets have one then~" he purred lustfully, I shuddered and blushed, of corse the only reason he got up is so he could have one with me.

Sans' POV

I ripped his, or rather my clothes off, God that felt weird. I'm never going to get used to that. I took Papy's battle body off more carefully as he would be devastated if I broke it. I got into the shower, offering my hand to help Pap in, I took the bar of soap and started to clean Papyrus' small, bare ribs he suddenly moaned, making me look away from his ribs and directly at him "Oh Papy, did you enjoy that?~" he was blushing a dark blue "Y-yes Sans" Nervously, he got the other bar of soap and began to scrub my ribs / pelvic area I slid down the wall, shuddering, blushing and moaning, panting stealing all of the oxygen even if I don't need to breathe. He looked at me, his huge eye sockets twinkling almost reminding of little stars in them "Are you enjoying this Brother?~" I was still panting so I nodded

~❤️~? After the shower and getting dressed~❤️~?

Papyrus' POV

"Brother?" He looked at me the enough to say _'yeah bro?'_ How was I suppose to tell him this? Well he DID make me go to Grillbys, he owes me plus he did say to do everything we usually do as not to cause suspicion...


End file.
